Lencest! (I couldn't think of a title!)
by Hoheo Taralna Rondero Taral
Summary: Len Acts 1 is invited by his boyfriend, Punkish Len to stay over for a while. Punkish truly didn't expect his lover to turn up, but when he does, he has lust written all over his face! A casual Lencest one shot for all you awesome fans out there! This is a boyxboy guys... if you're gonna be all homophobic then why are you even here! Please review guys, means a lot! :'D


**Woop woop! Another fanfiction! Mwahaha….. this one's a nice little one shot for you guys! A bit of Lencest for you all! Anyways…. Thanks for reading, please review! :D I just wanna say sorry for all my grammatical errors, spelling etc… cause I'm not good at that kinda thing!**

The young blonde pushed the door open and peeked through the small opening.

"Lennn?" He silently called, feeling silly since his name as well was Len. Smiling, the punkish module peered over at the boy before him.

"Len-Kun!" He cheered. "So glad you could make it!" Punkish made his way over to the boy, welcoming him with open arms. "I'm surprised you came!"

"Why's that?" Act 1 hugged the fellow blonde in front of him tightly, as if letting go would mean he would disappear forever. Struggling to contain himself, Punkish suddenly embraced the young, kawaii shota, bringing him in closer.

"You just always seem so nervous when you seem me."

I-I… that's….. because…" Act 1 stuttered for a few seconds, attempting to find an answer. "I'm sorry…" The warmth of being pressed against another body filled him as he happily sighed in the engulfing heat.

"No need to be sorry." Grinning, Punkish pecked Len on the head, stroking his back softly in support. Act 1 blinked in surprise from the light kiss.

"Wha-what…?" The more innocent of the two, Act 1, was hit with sudden heat, his face turning to an intense blush. Punkish starred lustfully into Act 1's eyes.

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" He cooed as he loosened his grip, letting the boy slip free. The boy failed to meet the other's eyes. His surroundings seemed ten times more interesting, especially the floor. Through embarrassment he didn't see the look in Len's eyes that he had so often worn on his own.

"No…" Act 1 replied. Hoping for a more appropriate response, Punkish tilted the other's head slightly, once more staring into his eyes, only hoping for Len to take him in his arms.

"Why seem so bothered then?"

"Be…. Because…." Act 1 rubbed his burning red face for a second before staring into the electric blue eyes he so admired. "Because I like you… but I thought you liked Rin or even Kaito…." A sigh of relief escaped Punkish's mouth as he tried to compose himself.

"How could I not like you?" He stroked the boy's soft cheek, hoping not to worry him. The shota blushed even further at his seductive, Leather clothed friend's words.

"Does that mean you like me too...?" Still caressing the boy's cheek, Punkish smiled.

"Yes silly."

"Ahh…. I'm-I'm so glad…!"

Act 1 smiled happily. Since day one he'd had feelings for the boy. The only thing he had to tell himself was that it was impossible for them to be together as the were basically the same one. He had been made before Len as the sailor Act 1 version of himself, but when the Punkish module came out, he couldn't help but fall head over heels for him.

Slowly Punkish took hold of Len's hand, gripping it tightly. Face flushing red, he tilted his head slightly giving a cute smile. Len stared up into his eyes and gently squeezed Len's hand. The innocent reached up to his module and pressed their lips together. Punkish continued the kiss, deepening it, pulling his newfound lover in closer. The entire world seemed to disappear around them, leaving just the two. Punkish wanted more, he teasingly licked the boy's bottom lips, nibbling at it gently. Gladly Act1 opened his mouth for Len without hesitation. He wanted them so badly to be as close as possible. Finally Punkish's dreams had been fulfilled, being so close to the person he'd lusted over for years now, being able to hold him without hesitation or force. He slipped his tongue into Act 1's mouth exploring every inch of it. The feel of Punkish's tongue greatly pleasured the small innocent boy as he let out a soft moan. Unintentionally Act 1 he had pressed their bodies so close together he could feel Len's heart beating against his chest. The Punkish module picked up the Act1, wrapping the boy's legs around his waist, he carried the cute but extremely sexy shota into the room, pushing him up against the wall, keeping the kiss intact the whole time. Now straddling his module, Act 1's eyes were clouded with lust and hope, melting at each touch from him. Even just the feel of their tongues interlocking drove the shota insane. Drowning out everything Punkish slipped a hand up his partner's shirt, stroking the boy's soft, delicate skin. Finally Punkish had his original module in his grasp, and he wasn't going to let this go to waste. Act 1 pulled away, his breathing heavy due to the pure lust he had for his seme. The older of the two chuckled as he carried his lover over to the bed,, throwing him down and quickly climbing on top. He stared into his uke's lustful eyes, which made his whole body melt and turn to jelly. The original append pouted at his sexy module.

"Why stop there...?" Act 1 cooed, hiding his face in his hands.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Smirking, Punkish pulled the boy's hands away from his face to reveal flushed red cheeks.

"Everything." He whispered seductively. Punkish pressed his lips against Len's, letting out a slight moan as he did so. Act 1 began to grind both their hips together, still kissing him passionately. The leather clothed shota broke the kiss to stare down at his lover; his cute blushing face, his wide aqua eyes and his shota-like state were all turning the boy on, no wonder he loved him, if just one simple kiss could make him horny. The uke smiled, seemingly aware to his boyfriends thoughts.

"I love you…." The original append whispered through a musky voice. Punkish smiled down at the boy, his smile soon turning into a dirty smirk as he leant down to his uke's ear to whisper,

"I love you too..." Into the sweet and irresistible shota's ear. He never though he would be able to tell Act 1 how he truly felt, even though they had been secretly dating, he was the man, and he had to his emotions. But, Len had finally admitted his feelings towards his lover, which was making his heart race, banging against his chest, and of course the truth slipped out. Out of no where, Punkish had forced his boyfriends arms above his head, restraining them with his lovers tie. Act 1 allowed Len to wrap the yellow material around his wrists. He silently watched with desperate lust written on his face. Punkish finally tied the fabric and grinned.

"Len…" He whispered seductively in his uke's ear. "Your body is mine to command." Without and warning he slipped a hand into Len's boxers, taking hold of his member. The uke moaned in harmony with his touches.

"Y-yes…." The seme continued with his actions.

"Don't scream until I tell you to." Punkish insisted, a serious look on his face.

"O-okay." Len nodded, obeying his every word. The seme narrowed his eyes and began stroking his lover's member harder, tugging at it gently. The blonde below softly moaned repeatedly, clutching the sheets under him. The seme pulled down his uke's shorts, the aggressive erection staring him straight in the eye, and so, he kissed the tip, slipping his tongue over it as he did so. Every part of Act 1 was longing to thrust into Len's mouth, but he restrained as best as possible, drowning himself in the pleasure. Punkish licked up his boyfriends' shaft, letting out moans at every flick of his tongue. He licked his boyfriend's delicious beast again, this time taking the full length into his mouth. The blonde below began to harmonize his moans with Lens', their voices blending together. The synchronicity of their moans was an automatic turn on for the blonde above, and with out any touch down there, he was hard himself, now longing to force himself into Len. The uke was aware of the situation and panted heavily for a brief moment as he spread his legs apart. Len smiled, erotic thoughts rushing through his mind. Act 1 tilted his head in an innocent fashion,

"I want everything," The seme obliged to his uke and pushed a finger inside.

"Everything you say?" He began to pulsate his fingers in and out the boy. "You shouldn't say suck reckless things."

"Nnny!" Act1 had quickly lost his ability to speak in Len's actions. Giving himself to his lover was all he ever desired. For Punkish, taking charge was something new, and his new-found power as seme was truly getting to him as he slipped another finger into his lovers tight hole. The shota under him bit his lip to prevent himself from making any louder noise than his soft, gentle moans. Punkish began to fiddle around inside the defenseless boy, gnawing at his walls, curling his fingers in attempt to find his lovers sweet spot. Len whimpered wanting him badly. The uke shifted into his seme's fingers as he hit that spot that made him squeal! A look of desire sparked on Punkish's face as he began to repeatedly pound that very spot with his digit's over and over again. The shota below was completely red by this point and he was subject to moaning a pitch higher, his breathing becoming heavier. Len pulled out his fingers and gave a quick lick. He winked down at the shota and pushed both of his legs back behind his head, causing the boy to be in an awkward position. The younger teen watched with wide-eyes.

"Are you going to…?"

"Oh, of course." And with one forceful thrust Len found himself deep in his lover entrance. The ex-virgin moaned loudly and ignored the painful half of the experience and focused on the pleasure. The seme nodded.

"You can scream…. If you wish." He began thrusting his hard throbbing cock deep into the teen, panting and gasping at each movement. The uke, in-between moans, managed to speak,

"F-faster, Len…" Doing as he was instructed, Len began to grind against the boy harder and faster than ever, grunting loudly as he did so, eyes shut tight and biting his lip. The younger male screamed his name as his seme hit his spot once more. Through pants and moans, the boy on top was just about able to let out,

"Le-Len… I….. I-I'm cl-close..!" As he increased the speed of his thrusts, stroking his lovers erection as he did so.

"Mmmn…" Len screamed his lovers name again. "….nn… i-I am too!" Len untied his lover and leaned down to him, still thrusting into his lover as did so, moaning louder than ever and calling his name. In pure bliss the seme came, leaking endlessly into his boyfriends, screaming, nearly crying as he did so, cheeks flushing red. The dreams he'd had of his module were finally happening, there in the moment, and as if he had imagined it, like ecstasy. The uke came at the same time, panting heavily as he watched his lover. Punkish lost all strength and fell in a heap on top of his boyfriend.

"Tha-thank you, Len." He called out, a satisfied look on his face. The blonde look-alike snuggled closer to his seme,

"Y-yeah."

The seme grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the two,

"I love you." He whispered, kissing the top of his uke's head.

"Mmnn…. I love you too." Len's hair had gotton un-done in the midst of their time and rested messily just at his sholdour's giving him a feminine appearance. Even if he notced he didn't seem to mind.

**So there it is guys! Truly hoped you enjoyed that one! Worked mu guts out on it! DX ^^ Like to thank my good friend Megan for helping me out with a bit of this! I'd really like to carry this on and take it out of the whole one shot zone, so if you want me to just tell me! Once again a big thanks for reading, please review, favorite, means a lot to me!**


End file.
